


This butt is mine!

by mooseintheocean



Series: All the Wincest in my head [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, jealous!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:37:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1693538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooseintheocean/pseuds/mooseintheocean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean swore a long time ago he will always protect Sam’s ass, both figuratively and literally speaking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This butt is mine!

Dean swore a long time ago he will always protect Sam’s ass, both figuratively and literally speaking. So when they are in a bar, Sam getting their drinks and Dean admiring said ass, he surprises himself with an angry hiss, a sound he never knew he could make,  when there is a hand dangerously close to Sam’s precious, tight, sexy butt. The owner of this offending hand is a guy, maybe Dean's age, tall, and definitely interested in Sam. And Sam, little shit that he is, doesn’t shy from his touch, he just looks at that guy with a cute dimpled smile and answers his question. Their beers appeared before Sam at the counter, but instead of grabbing them and bringing them over to Dean, he laughs a little at what the tall guy said. Dean was already on the move when that tall dick's hand slipped lower, low on Sam's ass, and Sam at least had the decency to tense a little and move away from the hand which might be broken in a few seconds it will take Dean to get to Sam's side. Dean planted himself firmly on Sam's side and said to that tall dick, "you keep your hands off my property or you won’t be able to touch anything ever again when I’m done with you". He gave him promising look, took their beers with one hand and fisted the other in Sam's collar, dragging him away to their table. He sat Sam in his chair, pushing his own closer, so his hand could rest comfortable on the small of Sam’s back, glaring around them, searching if there is anyone he needs to threaten. He takes a swing of his beer without talking and it is then when he sees it. A satisfied smirk on Sam’s face, who smugly sips at his own beer.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me! You did this on purpose? I knew you could be a little fucker but that was below the belt', said Dean looking at Sam incredulously. 

"Serves you right after all that flirting with the waitress during dinner", Sam replied, shrugging. 

"I was trying to get us some information on the victim and you know it."

"Could've show her your badge and make her talk", younger Winchester muttered.

"Oh, Sammy are you jealous?", a wide shit eating grin appeared on Dean's face.

"Said the guy who just threatened another guy to cut his hands off."

"Sam, that ass is mine and no one will be touching it on my watch." 

"Well, maybe I was trying to get some information on a victim too." 

"Like hell you where. What did he say to you, huh Sammy? What made you laugh so pretty?" Dean said, voice low and dangerous right in Sam's ear.

"That he would like to take me to a bathroom and fuck the shit out of me."

Dean knows it’s not true, he can hear it in Sam’s voice, but curious where his brother is going with it.

"And what did you replied?"

"The truth, that I didn't have any in a while and I'm horny as hell. Oh, and I would loooooooove his dick balls deep in me." 

Dean fists his hand in Sam’s hair, feeling the spark of possessiveness go through his body, "I know you are lying to me little brother, why are doing this?"

"Because I need a rough fuck, and you are the roughest when you are mad and jealous, so please can we just go back to motel and you could just fuck me through the mattress or I swear to god I'll go back to Mark over there."

"Like hell you will!', Dean said and grabbed Sam by his collar and dragged him outside, through the parking lot and into his baby. 'You want rough, fucker, I can give you rough, just don't complain that you are sore tomorrow. You have 5 minutes 'till we get to the motel to prepare yourself mentally that you won't be able to walk for a week."

Sam just grins smugly to himself. Dean can be so easy sometimes. 


End file.
